


Movie Night-Niall Imagine

by unbruisedlips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbruisedlips/pseuds/unbruisedlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night fun turns into late night fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night-Niall Imagine

Tonight was your's and Niall's movie night so while he was at work you decided to set everything up. You ran upstairs and grabbed some extra blankets from the pantry and grab a bunch of pillows. You layed the blankets and pillows on the floor. You grabbed a bunch of yours and Niall's favorite movies.

You ran upstairs and took a quick shower. You hopped out of the shower and put on your matching lace bra and underwear then put on grey sweats and an old Ramones band t. You grabbed a hair tie and put your wet hair into a messy bun.

"Crap." You whispered when you forgot to make popcorn and find the candy you hid from Niall. You made 2 bags of popcorn and dumped them into a bowl then pulled out another one to dump the assorted candies in.

Right when you walked out of the kitchen you heard Niall call your name telling you he's home. You walked out into the living room and saw Niall heading upstairs. You placed the food on the ground and followed him wrapping your arms around his waist startling him. He tensed up for a second but realized that it was just you.

"I missed you babe." You kissed him on the neck. He turned around and pulled you into a large hug.

"I missed you too. I'll be back in a second just let me change." He kissed your forehead and jogged upstairs.

When he came back down he was just in sweats. You stared at his abs and slowly made your way down to his v-lines but stopped when he smirked.

"Like what you see?" He said with that stupid cocky grin on his face. Two could play this game. You got up from your spot on the floor and swayed over to him. You laced one of your hands with his and traced patterns on his abs making him shudder and lean his head back. You traveled down his v-line and traced them seductively. You then grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and snapped them making him yelp in pain. The band was elastic and because of that it left a red line. You laughed and sat back down. Niall placed Grease in one of your's and Louis's favorite movies. Niall always laughed at you and Lou when you would sit there not making a noise watching the film.

During the middle of the movie Niall started kissing your neck trailing little love bites of your neck.

"Niall quit it that tickles. I'm trying to watch the movie." You giggled. Niall nibbled your ear while you sat in between his legs head leaned on his warm chest. 

"But I'm bored. I was thinking we should do something else..." His sexy Irish accent rang in your ear. You turned your head and raised an eyebrow at him. He just bit his lip with a shy expression. You knew he was always timid when asking but it wasn't your guys' first time. He had a timid expression but you saw him also have a pleading one too. You had to give in. You turned around and straddled his waist. You bit your lip seductively and crushed your lips onto his. You raked your fingers through his hair while his hands traveled down to your bum. You yanked on his hair harder making him moan.

"Babe how about we go upstairs?" You said out of breath. Niall picked you up and kissing you all the way up the stairs. He kicked the door open and layed you on the bed. You wrapped your legs around him. His tongue asked for an entrance and you gave it too him. You felt his tongue search your whole mouth. Both of your tongues fought for dominance his winning.

"I'm in charge tonight." He growled. His hands roamed your body and up your t-shirt then raked back down finding the hem and breaking the kiss to pull your shirt over your head. He then pulled your off your sweats and looked you up and down. He smirked and kissed you again.

"You're wearing my favorite set. Too bad it won't be on for long." He kissed down your jawline to your collar, down between your breast and stopped at your underwear. You sat there watching him kiss down your stomach. He came back up to you and unclasped your bra. You sat up to remove it completely and tossed it across the room. He kissed each breast then kissed you hard on the lips. His fingers traveled down your body to the hem of you underwear. He crawled down between your legs and kissed above your underwear again then pulled them off with his teeth. He smirked and threw them with the other discarded clothes.

"Don't hold back Niall."" You growled impatiently. He pried your legs apart and kissed your inner thighs then licking them and blowing cool air making you shiver. He then started working. His tongue glided up and down occasionally sucking on your clit. You moaned and dragged your fingers through your hair and arched your back. Niall held your legs in place when you started squirming. 

"Don't move or I will stop." he commanded. All you did was nod in agreement. His tongue entered you making you scream louder he started going faster. Making you scream louder. By now the neighbors probably heard you. He slowed down right when you were about to reach your climax leaving you frustrated. Niall sucked one of his fingers then entered you.

"Mmmmm. Niall more." You moaned and rocked your hips. He entered another one making you cum. He licked his fingers seductively then traveled back up to you and kissed you again. You pulled down his boxers while he leaned over to open the bedside table drawer and pulling a condom out. He ripped it open and handed it to you.

"I want you to put it on for me." he whispered seductively. You rolled over and put the condom in your mouth. You lowered down and put it on him with your teeth carefully. He moaned when you took as much of him as you could in your mouth when you put it on him. You bobbed your head up and down making more moans escape his mouth.

"S-stop (y/n). Tonight I want it to be about you." He flipped you over and without warning he entered you slowly. He started going faster making you dig your nails into his back. You dragged your nails down his back making him hiss in pain but his face only showed pleasure. He leaned down onto your neck and left love bites and hickeys on your neck and collar bone. You felt Niall's thrust slow down and get sloppy telling you he was about to cum. You felt warmness inside you. He layed down next to you breathless.

"I love you (y/n)."

"I love you too Niall." he wrapped his arm around you and covered you both in blankets. He kissed your forehead and you fell asleep.


End file.
